


Persistent Yearning

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [563]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Fallen Angels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Why does she often go from a good mood to a foul one after spending time around him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 146  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: Why does she often go from a good mood to a foul one after spending time around him?  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place nebulously about a month after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just weird to write, and yet it makes total sense to me. I enjoy trying new angles like that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_You and I are alike, I fell from the sky just like you, and the world keeps causing me grief._  
\-- Velimir Khlebnikov

 

He amuses her endlessly when she's in the right mood. And mostly, she's in the right mood. She sometimes wonders how he would feel if she showed herself to him. Not necessarily in this current guise, but one of the others. Or even her true form.

No, her true form would likely terrify him, like it does to everyone else who's ever seen it. Sometimes she actually wonders what would happen if some of them were to trade places with her or another of her kind. Would they be able to handle the sheer scope of what she is? Of falling from that perfect grace into this disgrace that gives her more freedom than she ever expected? Of yearning for the peace that once was in her heart?

Why does she often go from a good mood to a foul one after spending time around him?


End file.
